Raven's Past teen titans
by RavenBensonRoth
Summary: my first time using fanfiction on another device other than a laptop or computer


chapter 1

"BEASTBOY" shouted a very angry Raven as she came out of her room. Things started to move about as she walked into the rec room. All the other Titans froze as they saw why she was mad. Beast Boy had just played another prank on the dark girl but this time he went way too far.

"Man, BB, what have you done this time?" asked the leader of the group as he saw the dark girl coming from the hall into the rec room.

"Nothing, I swear! I was just walking pass, her room when I kinda sorta walked into her as she was coming out of her room and the paint I was carrying kinda went all over her so now instead of the blue cap she has a green mixed with pick one" Beast Boy said as he morphed into a mouse and hide under the couch away from a very, very angry Raven

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PEST?"

"Raven, what's Beast Boy done to you now, girl, and why are you so upset?"

"UPSET? YOU THINK I'M UPSET? I AM PISSED OFF, THAT'S WHAT I AM! AND THE THING THAT BEAST BOY HAS DONE IS THAT HE WAS IN MY ROOM LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF THAT MY MOTHER GAVE ME BEFORE SHE DIED AND NOT ONLY THAT, HE TOOK MY LOCKET THE ONLY THING I HAD EVER WORN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Raven yelled at Robin one of her best friends and leader of the group Teen Titans.

"Ok Rae, calm down. Beast Boy, get out from hiding under the couch and give Raven her mother's locket back."

"But-" Beast Boy said as he came out of hiding.

"No buts. You should know what means to Raven and you should know that you shouldn't be in her room looking through her things. Now give her the locket back."

"BUT Robin that's just it! I did give it back and when I was running away from her, the next thing I knew it started to glow and took off. I went after it, I swear, Rae, but I lost track of when I came in here. I'm so, so sorry Raven."

"Y-You mean you l-lost my mothers locket? N-n-no I can't lose that. And what do you mean it started to glow? The only time it did that was-" Raven was cut off by a voice behind them all. It was a voice that she had heard before.

"Was when I was alive, my angel."

As everyone turned around to see was talking they all gasped as they saw a much older version of a lady that looked so much like Raven. "Mom how are you still alive when I stood and watched you die at the hands of the guy that I was meant to call my father"

"My sweet Raven, you know very well why I am here."

"No I don't and I just realized you're not my mother since my mother has violet hair like me and not black. Now who are you?" Raven said with anger dripping from her voice as she moved pass the woman who was trying to make out that she was her mother.

"My, my I can see living on Earth with your little group of friends has made you soft, little girl. Try and have a think back to when you where living with your mother, back on Azarath and how you used to be a little b*."

"NO you died in a fire! My mother and I saw your body; there was no one alive after the fire."

"Rae? who is she if she's not your mother? Although she looks a lot like you." Beast Boy said as he and the others went and stood by Raven

"GET AWAY FROM THAT LITTLE HALF DEMON! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL END UP DYING ALONG WITH HER!" said the woman.

"ROSE, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! I guess that all those sayings do have a meaning when it say 'like daughter like father.' You always were daddy's little girl, weren't you Rose, second princess of Azarath?"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" Raven said as both her hands came up and a black magical bubble surrounded Rose. Raven made the bubble so Rose wouldn't be able to use her magic to try and escape.

"Oh sister dear, I see you still have-"

"WOW wait a minute, sister, you and Raven are sisters? Rae, how come you didn't tell us that you had a sister?" Cyborg asked.

"Because before my mother-"

"Our mother."

"NO, she was my mother! She wanted nothing to do with you, Rose. You may be my twin but we were and never will be sisters, so shut the hell up before I send you back to Azarath myself"

"Right. As I was saying before, my-um-our mother died. There was a fire that started out of nowhere but I had a feeling I knew who started it." as she said the last bit she pointed to Rose in the bubble "My mother and me were out in the gardens sitting when we heard the fire alarm go off. My mother got up along with me but she started to look around for someone and that someone the three year old Rose and also my younger sister by two minutes. But as we got near the house, we noticed movement inside the house near the window. My mother and I didn't know what to do so she had sat me by one of the trees outside our house and then she tried to get in to the house. It was locked for the inside. She shouted through to Rose to open the door and that's when my mother and I heard it. It was Trigon telling my mother that she had lost Rose to him. After that, it's a complete blank until the day I saw my mom being killed so that who Rose is. And I didn't tell you guys because I believed her to be dead. In fact I still do. Rose is younger then I am by two minutes so who ever this is, she is so not my sister." Raven said as she sat down on the couch in the living room

"Raven are you sure that this girl isn't your sister?" Robin asked as he sat down next to Raven

"I'm sure, Robin. I mean, I may have only been three but I remember every last detail of that day and how my mom was scared that Trigon would come after me as he did when I became the portal."

"OH please sister dear you know as well as I do that when the time comes around again father will have this world and then he will destroy you and your little friends too!" Rose said as she look right at Raven and then to Robin who was sat next to her.

"AWE isn't that sweet my big sister has finally found someone to love her awe well I wouldn't get your-" Rose was cut by a black aura surrounding the bubble and over her mouth she looked at Raven and saw Raven smirk

"Friend Raven, I do not understand why you are upset with the girl that says she is your sister. And yet you say your sister died in a fire. And why did she say that you found someone to make fall in love with you?"

"I-it's um nothing, Star, don't worry about it. And you guys know that I can't love because of my powers. If-and I mean if-I found love then that means I end up destroying the world. Starfire, you know as well as I do that no one-and I mean no one-could love something like me; for Azar's sake, I'm half-demon! Who could ever love someone half demon?"

"Raven, you know that's not true. We all love you. You're part of this fami-"

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

Robin and the others ran to the Computer to see what was going on.

"Robin what is it?"

"Raven you're not going to like this but it looks like Slade's back and has your father sign on him."

"NO he can't be back I can't stay here, not this time! I have to go!"

"Raven, wait, we can help you stop him like the last time."

"Robin, I am not going to put your guys' lives in danger again. If I'm going to stop Slade and Trigon I need to do it alone. You guys are the only family have and I don't know if I'll be able to stop them this time round. You've seen it yourselves; it took most of my magic out of me."

"You can't do it alone, Rae. We will always be there for you. You just have to believe in yourself and in us as your friends."

"Alright, Robin, but you have to listen to what I say when I say it. Please if anything was to happen to you guys I would never forgive myself. Now how about we forget this just now and go stop Slade." Raven said as she ran to the door with the others just at the back of her.

When they got to the crime scene there was nothing was wrong and there was no one around.

"Robin, are you sure this is the right address?" both Raven and Cyborg asked at the same time

"I'm sure, Rae. Cy, why don't you look around down here? Starfire, you and Beastboy look around upstairs and I'll look to see where the single is coming from."

"Okay but Robin don't you think we should stay together with what's about to happen?" Raven said to Robin through the bound they both had

"No that's what Slade wants, for us to be all together. Just trust me Rae; you'll be fine with Cyborg." Robin said back to her through the bound then walked away to see if he could find out where the single was coming from.

As Raven and Cyborg where walking Raven saw something move in the shadows. As she looked closer, she noticed something strange about the shape that had red eyes that was because it was one of Slade's Sladebots. Raven looked out the side of her eye to see Cyborg walking in a different direction then. She looked back to what she saw or thought she saw cause now it was gone.

"Hey Rae you coming?" she heard Cyborg say as he waited for so they both could go back and get the hell out of this place.

"Yeah I'm coming. I just thought I saw something but I guess not. Come on, let's get out of this place."

"Ah, are you scared, Raven?"

"No. I don't do fear."

"Rae, look what happened the last time you said that. Your powers made your fears come true. It's okay to admit you're scared; I won't tell anyone. I promise you on that, okay?" Cyborg said before letting the discussion drop.

Once everyone was back together, Raven turned to Robin but he wasn't back yet. She raised an eyebrow at wonder boy's absence.

"Has anyone seen Robin since we left here to search this place? He's normally the first one back." Raven said as she looked around for the others but they had all disappeared as well.

"Guys this isn't funny... Where did you go? Come on, Cyborg. Starfire. Beast Boy? Where are you guys? Robin, hello?" she said as she started to look around for them but didn't find any of them. As she was looking for her friends, she tripped over something and fell to the ground. As she hit the ground, she hit her head really hard. The last thing she saw was a boy with dark hair and a mask, but she couldn't make out the image or what he was saying.

Three days after the warehouse accident, Robin and the others were still waiting for Raven to wake up. Everyone was worried about her as she had lost some blood when she hit her head. The best thing was that she didn't have any brain damage. It was 12:30pm in the afternoon when it was Robin's turn to check on her. As Robin was check the monitor for any sign of change, Raven started to m* and her hand started to move.

"Raven, come on you can do it. You can wake up." Robin said as he got next to her on the bed.

He put his hand on her and saw her eyes move under her eyelids then the next thing they started to open after a few blinks to get used to the light in the med room. Raven was awake and full alert she moved her eyes about until they landed on a smiling Robin. She raised an eyebrow

"Robin, what happened and how did I get back to the tower when we where in a warehouse looking for any sign of Slade and why are you still smiling?" she asked as she looked at her and Robin's hands together and pulled hers away before portaling out of the med room and into her own room away from everyone to think about what happened just now.

It was a while before Raven came out of her room and went into the control room to grab herself her herbal tea that she liked. When she got there, the whole room looked like it had been empty for years. She thought of it as nothing a she made her way into the kitchen and over to the kettle. As she was making her tea she found a note saying "since you can no longer tell us what is wrong with you and why you have never came out of your room since the day of the accident I have decided it best if the team goes their own way. Hope you come out soon. Your ex-leader and friends, Robin Starfire Cyborg and BeastBoy"

Raven read the note over and over again before running out the kitchen and down the hall to the other rooms. As she was running, she ran right into the others as they where coming out of BeastBoy's room.

"Rae you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost and what's that in your hand?" Cyborg asked as she helped the girl that was like a younger sister to him.

"Oh it's just a note I found in the kitchen when I was making my tea. Here, take it, I read it and I don't know what to think right now so if any of you need me I'll be reading in the control room."

Slade walked back into his lair with an evil smile on his face "This is going to get good and easy" or so he thought as Trigon made his appearance and looked at Slade. "Is it done Slade? Have you made my daughter worried about her friends safety and have you planted the note I gave you?"

"Yes master. All is in place now. All we have to do is wait for her to come looking for her friends or to use a spell." Slade said as he and Trigon started to laugh with each other.

Back at the tower Raven and the others were on edge as they read the note again "Raven are you sure about this note, about finding it in the kitchen when you where making your tea?" Robin asked as he sat on the couch watching Raven pace back and forth trying to think

"Yes, Robin. I'm sure. I have never been so sure in my life. And I know that's not your writing it's my - my father's and it looks like he's back."

chapter 2

Two weeks after Raven found the note that had her father's handwriting on it after Raven told the others about her past and father she locked herself in her room trying to find away to destroy her father once and for all, all but she never had a chance to keep looking that day as the alarm went off meaning there was trouble some where she ran out of her room down the hall and into the control room but the other titans weren't there "Raven calling titans come In titans" she used her communicator to try and call the other to see where they where

"It's no use little Raven the others have left you to fight yourself" said a voice and wished she never heard again "Slade what do you want and where are my friends what have you done to them"

"Ah little dark bird can talk after all this time trying to find a way to stop her father but not jut her father is it my little birdie"

"Show yourself Slade go on show yourself or are you afraid of me show yourself and fight me I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Ah that's right you're a teenager now little dark bird but why should I fight when I can have your friends do it for me," Slade said as he stepped away and Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg came out of the shadows ready to do battle with Raven

I'd as she moved out the way to avoided being punched by

"NO you know I will never fight my friends," Raven said as she moved out of the way to avoided being punched by Robin

"Robin stop it's me, Raven please stop listen to ..." She was cut off as she got knocked back by Starfire's star bolts

As Raven stood up Cyborg and BeastBoy came at her as he turned into a tiger and tried to attack her while Cyborg tried to hit her with his canon.

chapter 3 the battle

Once Raven manage to get away from her friends she made a run for the door of the warehouse that, she and the others where in while fighting "Robin stop listen to me this isn't who you are Robin please" Raven said as she was fighting Robin while staying out of the light "Star I don't want to hurt you"

"Then you are not a true warrior if you can not fight us and we are not your friends you a banned us when we needed you most"

"Starfire what are you talking about I-" Raven was cut off as a sonic blast knocked her flying into a wall and blacked out.

6 hours after Raven was knocked out she woke up from having a nightmare about fighting her friends, but soon released that it was not a nightmare but it was real as she sat up she noticed that she was no longer at the wearhouse where she had just battled her friends but she was now in a Dark and gloomy place that looked dangours and all so had a big computer system over the other side of the room. As she looked around, she noticed a figure watching from the shadows. Raven got up off the couch that she had been laying on "who's there I know your there I can sence you now show yourself" she said as she got into a battle stance' "clam down Raven I will not harm you" a low and dark voice said as the figure walked out of the shadows, and was now standing in front of Raven " B-Batman how did you find me and how did I get here" she asked in shocked as just stood there.

I found you while looking for Robin as for how you got here I brought you here in my car I saw you stumble out of an old warehouse with lots of brushes and blood at first I was sure it was you but as I got closer I was shocked that Robin and your other friends went looking for you so I brought you back here and Alfred I clean you up and good we could." Batman said

"The other aren't looking for because they did this to me well not them exactly but it was StarfireRobin,Cyborg and Beastboy that attacked me because of Slade ."

"Well you are welcome to stay here till I can find Robin and make him seesence" Batman said as he and Raven walked out of the Bat cave together as soon as Raven noticed that she was in a cold dark cave any more but a nice warm looking house she looked around and saw that Batman was now known as Bruce Wayne

"Um I don't think I should stay here I'll just got back to Jump then to the tower it's the only place I feel safe at no disripect Batman I mean its kind of you but I just don't want to be a burden to you is all"

"Thats quit all right Raven it doesn't hurt me any way I was just think if Robin and the others where to go back to the tower and you where there and they attacked you would not know what to do if your half asleep".

"Don't worry Batman I can handle the team Robin and I have a bound and I think if I work really hard I think I can get Robin to listen to me". Raven said before she made enough space between Batman and herself then teleported to the titans tower.

As soon as Raven landed in the main room of the tower she went straight her room to grab the things that she would need to help enter Robin's mind just as she went into the hallway she heard someone behind her.

"Raven is that you" said the voice that Raven knew far to well.

"Robin" Raven asked as she turned around and there stood the masked boy with a worried look on his face.

"Raven are you okay, where have you been and how did you get those burses" Robin asked as he took Raven's hand and pulled her over to the couch.

"you mean you don't remember anything and where are the others?".

"No I don't the last thing I remember is being in my room looking over that note you found when everything went blank and Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy went out looking for you when we woke up here and couldn't find you anywhere, by the way where were you the last 3 days?".

"Oh um when I woke up after fighting You, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Slade I woke up in the Batcave in Gotham"

"Wait your saying me, Star, Cy and BB gave you those burses after battled you." Robin said as he sat down next to Raven.

"Yes Robin I'm saying you and the others battled me and gave me these bruises but I don't blame you at all" Raven said as she looked away "SIts Slade I blame not you or Star, Cy or even BeastBoy but Slade and myself" she said but whispered the last bit.

Raven then stood up and walked over to the computer and called Batman

"Batman speaking how can I help you Raven"

"Hi to you too Bats its just to let you know that I'm back at the tower okay and Robins here and seems fine and doesn't remember anything even after I told him but can't believe it" Raven said as Robin walked over to the computer so he could talk to Batman

"Thank you for letting me know Raven"

"No problem but looks like someone wants talk to you, so I'll talk to you later" "OK Raven take care"

"Yes Robin"

"Um Raven said you helps her after the team and I sort of beat her to death nearly"

"Yes I was on patrol when I noticed young Raven stumbling out of an old warehouse at first I thought she was tired and just dizzy but I took another look and saw druises, cuts and tears that where running down her face I tried to contact you but it was no good so I got to Raven and brought her back here to the cave where Alfead and myself stitched Raven up.

"Batman thanks for looking after her even when we couldn't bit I'm going to make Slade pay for what he did" Robin said to Batman before signing off.

"Raven I am so,sosorry for what we did" Robin said as he pulled Raven into a big hug

"Robin it's okay I'm fine" Raven said as she hugged Robin back just as the others came through the doors

As Raven and Robin pulled away to look at the others who had wired looks on their faces "hey guys how are you"

"You monster you stoll Robin form me I'll kill you" Starfire yelled as she lunged at Raven

"What Star I never Stoll Robin from you he hugged me because you all left for death nearly after we battled Slade what has gotten into you guys Cyborg BeastBoy snap out of it Robin help me"

"I'm trying Star calm down please I don't want to hurt you Robin said as he pulled Raven out of the way from one of Star's starblots.

"If you did not wish to hurt me, you would not have went with Raven, you are meant to like me Robin not Raven"

"Starfire he doesn't like me no one would like a freak and monster like me so please calm down" Raven says as she takes her shield away that was protecting herself and Robin.

"Raven what you doing why have you took down the shield, Rae what are you doing"

"Something is wrong with all three of them I think Slade is still controlling them but I'm not sure," she says as she teleports both of them to her room.

(Cliffhanger)

Chapter 4

It had been two hours since Raven teleported Robin and herself to her room, Raven and Robin where in Ravens room trying to find how to help the others "Raven you look well paler is something wrong"

"No Robin I'm fine, I'm just worried about our friends"

Just then the alarm goes off so Robin cheeks his communicator only to find it not working, and only then to hear Slades voice saying "Ahhhhh my two favourite birds, too scared to come out for me" Raven froze a d watched Robin look around to see if he could see Slade "Slade we're not scared of you, you sound close we could be in the same room" he put his hands up and hears laughing and muffled Cry's coming from where Raven was sat he turns around and see Slade covering Raven's mouth and holding a knife to her neck "Slade don't make me come after you" Robin says as he turns and side kicks Slade out the window but Slade lands on his feet.

"Your OK Rae" Robin reassures her "Yeah" she says while looking out the window "Robin he's still there" once he heard that he grabbed his grappling hook went down first and Raven flew down after him and the fight starts.

When the reached Slade, he's not hurt and BB, Cyborg, and Starfire are standing next to him, Starfire's eyes and hands glowing green looking mad BB had an evil smirk on his face, and Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready as Slade says "Titans attack" and the three Titans start charging at Raven and Robin, just as Robin went to move out of the way he says "Raven look out" and comes swinging in and get her out of the way so BB couldn't hit her with his giant Gorrllia hands and then Starfire came flying in and uses her starbolts to hut Raven, but she shielded herself and threw a car at her,

While that happened Cyborg charged at Robin and shot his sonic cannon at him but missed and Robin used his bow-staff to get Cyborg down and yelled "CYBORG YOU'RE NOT BEING YOURSELF, SNAP OUT OF IT SLADE'S CONTROLING YOU" and he did snap out of it and looks up at Robin and says "wow I can't believe I almost let a crazy sypcho take control over me, anyways let's get down to this and help Raven.

Robin looks to where Raven is fighting Starfire and BeastBoy and also notice's a chip on the back of BeastBoys neck " Okay I know how we can help Raven, Slade thinks he's still controling you, so go up to him and say that you beat me and I'll sneak attack him from behind and buy Raven some more time.

Meanwhile BeastBoy turns into a snake and trys to trap Raven but she crushes him with a table from the favourite Pizza Place "BB STOP THIA You'll never live it down if you do this" Raven yells from high in the sky "Are you not liking my new style" he says then turns into a pterodactyl and grabs her by her cloak and is about to throw her into a office, but she says her mantra and punches him with her magic but then Starfire shoots starbolts at Raven and almost knocks her falling but she fly's up throwing things at Starfire and when she hits her with a tree the chip thing used to control both Starfire and BeastBoy fell off/out of them Starfire then says "Friend Raven did I hurt you,if I did I did not mean it and I am the sorry" "Star your back" Raven says and both of them fly's down to help BeastBoy "Robin Star's back as well as BeastBoy"

"That's great Rae Cy and I could use a little help with battling Slade"

"I almost forgot about him,why did you turn my friends against me what does Triton have planned this time Slade" Raven said as she and Star helped BeastBoy up "dude my heads going too hurt for a least a week or two " BeastBoy moans out as he wakes up.

chapter 5

Two weeks after the battle with Slade Raven and Robin had become closer as well as the others Starfire kept on apologising to Raven and Robin but mostly Raven for all the things and stuff she did and said to her.

Raven, Robin,cyborg, BeastBoy and Starfire where in the kitchen eatting their dinner when Raven senced someone within the tower she looked at Robin and said "Robin have you spoken to Batman yet"

"Um no Rae I haven't why" "Well look behind you" Raven said as she got up out of her seat and stood near the table

"Batman what are you doing here" Robin said as he got up to meet Batman at the door

"Just checking in on how Raven was doing along with Starfire BeastBoy Cyborg and yourself"

"Well as you can see we're all fine" Robin said as he saw Raven walk out of the room and into the hallway going towards her room.

When she got to her room she went and sat on her bed and started thinking about everything that had happened with Robin,Starfire,Cyborg, and BeastBoy then fighting them then her and Robin fight them along with fighting Slade ' what if I had been to late, what if Slade trys again' Raven thinks and sighs she gets up and walks over to her closet and pulls out a box decorated with arrows canary's and ravens 'wonder why Dinah and Oliver wanted to a canary and arrows on this' she thought to herself as she opened up the box and pulled out all her papers,drawings,books till she found what she was looking for and smiled at it.

chapter 6

Flashback

7 years ago

A young with long purple hair and vilot eyes that shone bright at night and when she was with her mother, the young girl was around the age of 5 when she was walking home from her friends house one day.

When she got home she tried the door and found it open she opened the door a little more when she stopped dead where she was standing as she saw her mother laying on the floor covered in blood.

The young girl's name is Raven Roth, Raven stood at the door for a long while before running to get help "Help somebody help please"

"Raven child what is it,what's wrong" asked her next door neighbour

I...its my mother she not moving and there's lots of blood"

"Oh dear come in and I'll call the police and they can help".

Rven went to follow her neighbour but then she thought about it 'police means cops and cops mean foster care which she didn't want at all so she took off before miss David could call the cops and foster carers'. Raven ran and ran for what felt like miles till she came to a stop out side an old looking building she knew what the building was and also knew that her favourite superhero black canary should be here training with Green Arrow.

Raven went in to the gym and went to sit on one of the old benches but didn't get there as Dinah spotted her as she came in " Raven what are you doing here on your own where your mother" "Dinah" Raven said and looked at both her and Oliver before running over to Dinah and crying

"Oliver take five till I can clam Raven down a little"

"Now Rae what's going on, where's your mother"

"She's dead my moms dead I have no where to go and I can't go home Dinah I'm scared please don't send me, away"

"Dinah we have to we'll take her to the foster carers and they can find her a family"

"Nooooo I'm not going to foster please Dinah don't make me go"

"Oliver do you really think she needs that right now tell the others I'm going to be late I'm taking raven home with me she's always watching us train you just never noticed she needs us right now"

"Your right I'm sorry Dinah I'll call Diana and tell her well both be late"

"Come on kid let's get you home and cleaned up" "thank you mister Oliver"

"Please call me Oliver and your names Raven right"

"Yeh Raven Roth" Raven said as all three of them left the gym and walked a few blocks to Dinah's house

"Well here we are, Raven why don't you go up stairs to my room and get some rest it the first door on your right just as you get up the stair I'll be up in a little while to check on you okay"

Raven looked from Oliver to Dinah before nodding and headed for the stairs, once eshe was out of sight Dinah looked at Oliver "don't even say it Oliver" she said as she moved into the kitchen and started to make hot coco for Raven "what I wasnt going to say anything I find it cute that you care for the girl even if we don't know her or do you know her some how?"

"Yeah I know her and her mother, her mother Arella and I grew up together and would train everyday with each other but then she moved and we lost contact but a few months ago I bumped into her and her daughter Raven after that Raven would start coming to watch me train with you sometimes her mother would be with her other times she be on he own like today, Areola once told me if anything was to happen to her I was to raise Raven like my own but I don't know if I can"

"You can and I'll help you first how about we take this hot coco up to her and then talk to her about adopting her that way no one can take her away from us" Oliver said with a big smile on his face

"Oliver you would really do that and adopt her?"

"Of course I would I know what shes going through with losing a family and right now that is what she needs".

End of flashback

" Friend Raven are you okay in there?" Raven heard Starfire voice come through her room door

"Yeah Star I'm fine I'll out in a sec" Raven said as she got to her feet box in hand and left her room to get back to the rec room with the others

"Yo Rae where were you just know we've been called ng you for a while even Robin couldn't get you to come out of your ..." "What's that?" Cyborg and BeastBoy said at the same time but Raven just ignored both of them

"Batman have you had a chance to get hold of my mom and dad?" Raven asked with a hopefully look in her eyes

"Yes BC and GA should be here soon" Batman said as he looked at Raven then back to Robin "wait I thought your mom was dead and that trogon was your dad?" Robin asked "my mother is dead and Trogon is my 'father' not my dad Black Canary and Green Arrow both adopted me the day I found my mother laying on the ground in our house dead" Raven said as she turned away to see the two people that she wanted to see most standing at the door.

"Mom, Dad"

"Raven is everything okay we came as quick as we could, when Batman called we left Wonder Woman in charge just to let you know Batman"

"Oh great the others are going to have a field day with that" Batman said in his dark voice

"Hey it was either Wonder woman or flash"

"All right hang on Raven you never told us that you where adopted and by Black Canary and Green Arrow, who also work with Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman, okay what else have you not told us?" Robin said as he through up his arms before turning to Raven,Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Robin clam down its not the end of the world we already had that and for your information I don't always need to tell you everything and no there's nothing else, but since everyone is here I might as well explain what's going on" Raven said as she moved over to the couch with Dinah, Oliver, Bruce,Robin and the others behind her and sat down near or next to her.

"Raven hunny what's going on" Black Canary asked as she sat down next to Raven

"The reason I asked Batman to contact you and dad was because Trigon is back and he is going after everyone I care about and love he had Slade have my team to acttak me but ..." Raven got it off by Green Arrow shouting "WHAT YOU ACTTAKED RAVEN" Daddy its okay I manage to get through to Robin with the bound that we have and together we broke the control on the others they still blame themselves but its not there fault, but as I was saying I want you and mom to get far away as you can please I don't think I could take battling to both as well mom promise me you'll do this please"

"We promise Rae but please promise us that you'll be careful" Canary said as she hugged Raven "I promise mom"

"she'll be fine Canary you have my word on that"

"she better Batman or you won't have us to deal you'll have Wonder Woman who by they way she that you better come up and see her soon Rae she's missing you"

" I will mom and dont worry Batman is right I'll be fine be safe leaving here okay"

"We will be" Canary said as she and Arrow both left the tower "Well Raven I must be going as well I will spek to you again and don't be a stranger okay and all five of you take care of each other" "we will and thank you again Batman for get mom and dad here" Raven said as she and Batman walked to the front door and watched as Batman left in the Batmoblie then went back in side with the others.

"Okay Raven what's really going on other than Trigon being back you can tell us."

chapter 7

It was two weeks after the team found out Raven was adopted by Black Canary and Green Arrow and that her real mum was murdered by someone close to her family. Raven and the others where all in the main room of the tower when Raven hared a noise but thought nothing of it, but an hour later she heard the noise again, she put down her book that she was reading and stop up and looked out the windows so she could find out where the noise was coming from

"Rae what is it, is something wrong" Robin asked as he pushed the game he was playing with Cyborg

"I'm not sure I thought I heard something but I guess I was wrong" she said as she went back to the couch again and started to read her her book 'Raven,Raven'

"Raven is everything okay"

"I'm fine Robin just... never mind" Raven said as she got up and walked into the kitchen to make her tea, just as she was fishing making her tea the alarm went off, she ran out the kitchen to where the others where just as she came out the kitchen in time to hear Robin say Slade's name

"IT'S SLADE and by the looks of it he's at the jump city docks TITAN'S GO". He said as he ran out the door with the others just behind him as Raven ran out she had a horrible feeling about this.

Two hours later when they got to the docks there they found a note along with an arrow " Rae this note's for you"

"What does it say friend Raven"

'Raven it was so lovely of you to lead me to my next victims that I know you would never fight since they took care of you when you found your real mother dead

On and good luck in trying to find them

SLADE'

"No NO I can't believe this" Raven says as she gets to keep her emotions and powers in check

"Rae what is it, what's wrong" Robin asks as he looks at Ravens expression, he could tell she was fighting the emotions that she was feeling

"It's SLADE he has them Robin, he has them and I can't fight them now or ever"

"Rae everything is going to be okay, we'll find them"

"Dude what are you guys talking about who has Slade got" Beastboy asked Raven and Robin who where talking to each other but Robin was also trying to clam Raven down "Slade he's got my perants the ones who have just meet I'm going to have call Diana and the others in to help with this Robin I don't know what I will do if I lose them and Slade already got to you guys no I can't call Diana or the others to i have to do this alone"

"No Rae you don't have to do this alone we're with you till the end where the TEEN TITANS together and if I remember Wonder woman the way I do she would be very upset that you didn't call her or the others for help and yes that means batman as well I seen they way he looked at you when you told us about how you my Black Canary and Green Arrow you looked as he and you used to be close"

"We where Robin I was also close to you growing up because when ever you where home at the mansion I was always there did you never wonder how I knew your name when we met again"

"Now that you mention it I always did wonder who the girl with purple hair was and why she was there"

chapter 8

When Rave and the others got back to the tower Raven went to her room to look for something that might help find and save her family, as she was looking around her room she found a communicator that is used to call the Justice League she looked it and thought about using it, since she hasn't used in years.

While Raven was in her room Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy where in the main room on computer using it to search for Slade, Black Canary and Green Arrow they had search the city 3 times on the map and where about to check again when Raven came into the main room with something in her hand.

"Robin I think I have a way to find them but first we have to call the others and wonder woman before we do anything and you were right wonder woman would be unhappy if I did this myself".

Two hours after Raven told Robin about the Justice League communicator she was now with the others in the kitchen after explaining about what was going on and what was about to happen before contacting the Justice League.

While Raven was calling Diana to ask for help in finding Black Canary and Green Arrow. It didn't take long for the Justice League to arrive at the tower "Raven it's been to long how have you been" Hawkgirl said as she flew into the control room and gave Raven a big hug along with the others.

"Raven what is going on you didn't say much when you contacted me what's going on"

"Mom and Dad have been took by Slade he's trying to turn them against me, he already did it to my friends and no offence to them but they almost killed me.

"Raven we'll find them don't worry" wonder woman said as she pulled Raven into a hug before letting her go to look into her eyes where she saw pain and worry, Robin came over and pulled Raven into a strong hug and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be fine as long as she believed it to be.


End file.
